particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvan
Dorvan is one of the five region which make up Dorvik and is composed of two parts southern portion being Königsinsel (Luthorian: King's Island) and northern portion being Heilmölsen. Largonia is located on the west coast of mainland Dorvik which encompasses Kordusia, Largonia and Miktar and is south of Westmark. Dorvan is roughly the same size as Westmark and has a larger population due to it being the site of the Dorvish monarchy as well as home to Fairfax the second largest trading city in northern Artania and in Dorvik itself. Dorvan has a population of roughly 20 million according to the last census taken by the Department of Population Information and Research of the Dorvish Ministry of the Interior. Dorvan's provincial capital is Vinisk which is the home to the Dorvish monarchy which resides in Königsstadt, just outside of Vinisk and sometimes considered a part of Vinisk. Dorvan is an island and is the home to the second largest financial district located in Vinisk, next to Wasse am Kas located in Haldor. Geographically Dorvan is flat the southern portion of the island is known for its agriculture due to its southern location. Agriculture, much like in the southern portions of Largonia and Miktar has been a mainstay of the Dorvan people as has a booming fishing and shipbuilding industry as Dorvan is home to FärberKiesel AG's marine division which manufacturers several Dorvish warships. Dorvan's economy is focused around agriculture mainly on Königsinsel (Luthorian: King's Island) and industrial on Heilmölsen due to it being closer north to the colder weather. Vinisk's financial district is the second largest after Wasse am Kas's in Haldor while Fairfax retains one of the largests port in northern Artania as well as being a trading hub for a variety of Artanian nations. Geography and climate History Government and politics The Province of Dorvan (Dundorfian: Provinz Dorvan) is lead by the Dorvan Provincial Administration (Dundorfian: Dorvan Provinzialverwaltung) which is lead by the elected Oberpräsident (Luthorian: Head President), the elected Oberpräsident is responsible for the overall direction and policy of the province. The legislature of Dorvan is the Dorvan Provincial Diet (Dundorfian: Dorvan Provinziallandtag) which is composed of 120 deputies elected at the same time as national elections. The composition is based similarly off of the national elections. The Dorvan Provincial Diet is lead by an elected President of the Dorvan Provincial Diet. The Dorvan Provincial Administration contains several ministries, similar to that of the central Dorvish government. The Dorvan Provincial Administration is composed of the Ministry of the Interior, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of Finance and Economics, Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport, Ministry of Education and Culture, Ministry of Food and Agriculture, Ministry of Science and Technology, Ministry of Health and Social Services and the Ministry of Environment and Tourism. The Oberpräsident is responsible for the appointment of the Provincial Administration and they serve at the will of the Oberpräsident. Administrative divisions Stadtkreis #Fairfax #Medestein #Ransestadt #Vinisk #Königsstadt #Weißenrath #Auppenstein (Auppen) #Assenberg (Assen) Landkreis #Pfeneheim #Obemsruck #Schillefeld #Utenwald #Schwensetein #Wolfendorf #Welzirnwald #Kenewald #Helenhofen #Oberruck #Medestein #Bereyheim #Pangevdorf #Erkendorf #Hirschewald #Mahleyfels #Hilparsheim #Lampolthofen #Schrusse #Udorsberg #Konestadt #Prastendorf Demographics and culture Dorvan is focused primarily around Vinisk and it's importance to the Dorvish monarchy and nobility. Vinisk is considered the cultural capital of Dorvik and as such is home to numerous opera houses, theaters, museums, art galleries and other culturally important places. Vinisk is also home to the residence of the King of Dorvik and draws large crowds of tourist and Dorvish whom wish to see the grounds of the King and the Dorvish nobility who, despite the republican nature of the Dorvish people, maintain an everlasting influence in Dorvish politics. Economy Notable events, people and places Events People *Felix von Konestadt (b. 4310) - Oberpräsident of Dorvan (t. October 4353 - Present); member of the All-Dorvish League; Count of Konestadt Places Category:Regions of Dorvik